


现实逃避

by shizukage



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizukage/pseuds/shizukage
Summary: 重冈大毅x锦户亮作者赶着去吃饭所以烂尾了标题也是随便写的（没啥逻辑就是很想写他俩就把自己想写的梗堆了堆（对部分观众来说可能有点缺德





	现实逃避

那之后，偶尔会有人问我，锦户亮到底在想什么。  
听到我的回答，他们的表现总是如出一辙。说着“果然你也不知道啊”，流露出小学生问初中生一道高等数学题而得不到解答时的失望。情理之中所以完全可以接受的失望。  
我心里也清楚，他们之所以会来问我，不过是因为在毕业晚会上，锦户亮把他的某句歌词改成了“重岡大好き”。很多人第一次知道锦户亮庞大的朋友列表里还有个渺小的我，更多的人甚至没有听清他大声喊出的究竟是什么。  
一个月之后，保研名单被张贴在教学楼的公告栏，上面没有锦户亮的名字。  
一个绩点年级前几，每年奖学金和竞赛奖项拿到手软的学生，为什么没能拿到保研资格？有好事者去问教务，得到的答案是，锦户亮不打算读研，所以自己放弃了资格。仿佛为了印证教务的说法，锦户亮被目击到频繁出现在各大公司的面试现场。  
人们渐渐不再追问，而我照常勤勤恳恳干劲满满地过着大学生活。每天按时上课、吃饭、睡觉、参加音乐社的活动。只有在看到乐器架上空出的那个位置时，才会感到自己的心上也有一块形状相似的空洞。  
他们甚至都没有问锦户亮和我到底是什么关系，大概是已经擅自把我们定义成关系尚可的前后辈。的确，锦户亮口中的“重岡大好き”应该只是一种感谢。感谢我一直作为干事协助他完成音乐社社长的工作、感谢我在他旅行结束时开车去机场接他，感谢我总是来看他的演出。即使是那样的话，也能被他说得正大光明。即使是那样的场面，也没能让人把我们误解成亲友或是爱人。这大概是件好事。  
只有后来某次寝室夜话时，室友装模做样地拿着矿泉水瓶采访我，被学校里最受欢迎的男生当众告白感觉如何。我说其实我也喜欢他，只不过他根本没给我回应的机会。于是全寝爆发出哄堂大笑，赞许这种自我牺牲、哗众取宠的行为。性格活泼就是有这点好处，即使有一两次忍不住说出真心话，也会被当作大冒险。只不过我笑得太厉害了，不得不用手背拭去眼角溢出的眼泪。

如果要详细描述我们之间的关系，锦户亮对我和对普通的社团后辈还是有些不同的，虽然是在不那么积极的意义上。他对别人都很温柔明朗，对我却阴晴不定。别人都可以叫他“亮君”甚至“亮酱“，而我只能老老实实地叫”锦户君“。还有段时间他肆无忌惮地对我挑刺，好像认定我不会翻脸，或者就算我翻脸他也一点不在乎。反正就算没有我，他大概也能轻轻松松找到一打愿意帮他打杂的学妹。我可以大大方方地黏在锦户亮身边而她们不能，她们可以大大方方地对锦户亮告白而我不能。  
有时我觉得他讨厌我，但是既然他从来没有明确地赶我走，我就继续死皮赖脸地在他身边晃悠，任他支使。时间久了我甚至有些乐在其中——锦户亮有一面是只对我展开的。如果不能了解他喜欢什么，了解他不喜欢什么或许也不错。  
其实，我也是在他喊着我的名字说喜欢的瞬间，才确定锦户亮大概并不是讨厌我。  
你问那我为什么喜欢锦户亮？喜欢锦户亮需要确切的理由吗？

尽管很少有机会知道锦户亮在想什么，他不打算读研的事我倒是早就知道了。大三开学前几天，我想从他那里买本二手专业书，结果他让我跨越大半个校区去他宿舍楼下。等我到了他又让我直接上楼找他寝室。我满头大汗地推开门时，他正一个人悠然自得地靠在椅子上戴着耳机吹空调，见我进来，伸手指了指地上的一堆书。  
“都给你了。”他说，“反正我也不需要了。”  
“诶？锦户君不考研吗？啊，是因为肯定能保研所以…”  
“我准备大学毕业就去工作。”他说，姿势丝毫不变，语气也平淡得好像只是在说我今天不去图书馆了。  
“为什么？”过度的震惊使我甚至忘记了，跟锦户前辈说话要用敬语，而对方罕见地没有纠正。  
“因为做不到啊。”  
“做不到…什么？”  
“说白了就是，我发现自己并不适合做研究。我很努力地尝试过了，但是有些事情果然还是超出了我的能力范围。如果不是真的要走学术道路，如果读研只是为了一个学位，那对我来说就毫无意义了。”  
“所以，我决定换一条路。”  
“你会觉得我是在逃避吗。”他转过身来，微微仰头直视我。  
他的眼神藏匿在日光灯投下的一大片阴影之中。但我能察觉到他微微抿着的嘴唇和绷紧的身体，因为难以抉择的将来，或者还有什么别的更复杂的东西。那是我第一次见到不知所措的锦户亮。一直以来总是锦户亮居高临下地看着不知所措的我。  
我想了想说，锦户君那么优秀，不管做什么都一定能做好，不管选择哪条道路都一定是正确的道路。  
他在盯着我看。而我发现我不能在空荡的寝室里直视他的脸，他深深的眼睛，他浓密的睫毛，他秀致的鼻梁和猫一样的嘴唇。漫长的沉默中，我感到岩浆在血管里翻涌。火山就要喷发了，我不得不用一句仓促的再见打断他或许即将出口的话，抱起地上那摞书落荒而逃。手肘不小心撞到门框，好几天淤青才消退。

那之后我很少见到锦户亮。像大多数升入大四的前辈一样，他几乎不再出席社团活动。但在梦里我时常回到那个夏日的午后。他问我他是不是在逃避，而我决定不再逃避。我不顾一切地抱住他，告诉他我爱他，吻开他拧在一起的眉毛。不要去想什么过去或者未来、责任或者规范，至少在梦里把这些全都忘掉，把自己完完全全地交给我吧。于是他的眼泪像浓硫酸一样灼烧着我的皮肤，而我是高中生物实验里被砍下头颅的青蛙，凭借原始的条件反射在他身上挺动。阳光破窗而入，劈头盖脸地砸在我们身上，让人晕眩得睁不开眼。  
但即使在梦里，我也知道这仅仅是个梦境。

直到大三接近尾声的时候，我在路上遇到锦户亮。他说我报了个毕业晚会的节目，你有空就来看看，没空就算了。我当然是要去的，事实证明逃课刚好遇上点名也完全值得。  
即使在一群人中，锦户亮也永远是最耀眼的那个。他喊着“重岡大好き”的瞬间我多想冲上台去。但最后我只是轻声重复着“俺も”，声音被淹没在女生们不明所以的兴奋尖叫中，连同泪水四散在温柔的晚风里。

我从未知道锦户亮到底在想什么，但我仍然相信他。因为他是锦户亮，所以他一定能活得闪闪发光。这并不是安慰，而是事实。  
然后，或许有一天等我足够勇敢，我就能告诉他更多，关于我多么希望能够一直陪伴他，关于我有多喜欢他，关于我爱他。


End file.
